


Blistered hands but I´m not trusting you

by lowbatteryhigheyes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst??, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Human AU, Logan just want them to stop fighting or he is going to lose his shit, Patton brought them all together, Super-Hero Au, Well not technically, its what he deserves, or is he??, poor Roman honestly, post villain Virgil, roman is mad and sad but whats new, they have powers basically, they´re enemies in this though, virgil can fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowbatteryhigheyes/pseuds/lowbatteryhigheyes
Summary: Roman doesn´t get how it´s seems like they´ve forgotten the burning buildings and the screaming people. But maybe he´s forgetting his burning hands and the rumbling ground.
Kudos: 14





	Blistered hands but I´m not trusting you

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is taken out of context from a bigger story with different (original) characters. Some of the dynamics from the story reminded me of the dynamics of the sides and thus was this born – moments and scenes that have context but aren't given one. This is the first part of the series that I have uploaded but it isn't the first chronology. Basically what I´m saying is - if nothing makes sense keep reading more and more will make sense as you go. 
> 
> Tw: mention of death and injury several times

Roman was furious. He wanted to shove something off a table and storm out of the room, leaving Patton´s worried eyes, Logans furrowed brows and Virgil's stupid smirk behind. He wanted to slam the door shut with more power than needed, wanted to walk home and run up the many worn-out stairs of the apartment, up to the empty roof. He wanted to stand and let the cold wind drown out the ringing in his ears and cool down his warm hands. He wanted to take deep breaths like his mother always said he should and let the tears run silently down his cheeks. He would let the wind dry them and ruffle his hair and he then he would be ready to face the world again afterwards. 

He always did that when he was overwhelmed - when his grandpa died, the first time he accidently set something on fire, after Virgil showed up and after his first talk with Logan. No one had ever been there at the same time as him. He knew that not a lot of people had as much time to waste as he did, but he couldn't believe that no one except him had discovered it yet. 

But he couldn't run away from the situation at hand. He couldn't hide and he definitely couldn’t cry. He swallowed hard and tried to blink hard enough that the tears wouldn't fall. 

“I know this isn't ideal Roman” Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, looking more and more tired with every second passing.  
But the problem was that he didn’t know – for once in his life Logan didn’t know something - not that Roman was going to point it out to him. The day he corrected Logan would be the day he died.  
“But this our best chance at learning what we´re capable off and figuring out how to handle the threat that we´re up against” Logan continued – saying roughly the same thing Patton said the first time he tried to convince him. 

Patton nodded in agreement, not that he needed to it had been his idea from the beginning.  
He had been the one to convince Logan that it was their best (and perhaps only) shot - not an easy task given Logans doubts towards the whole situation. He had been the one who hadn't waited until Romans fire stopped burning but instead had helped him put it out and talked to him about an alliance and perhaps a future. And all alone he had walked towards Virgil with a stubborn look on his face, not fearing the power he was met with and the danger for his life. He had listened to him and protected him when he was attacked. And so, when he asked for help Virgil just lowered himself from the sky – defeated without a fight. 

Roman didn’t know how he had done it – as far as he knew Patton could manipulate electricity, not people's opinions. But perhaps the power to convince people came with patience. Roman wouldn't know. 

“I know Logan!” Roman said. He couldn't shove anything off the table, but he could shove his hands into it. He winched at the sound and the burning feeling that shot through his arms.  
“I know that I said yes to stop fighting Virgil and I know that I said yes to listen to him, but I didn’t think that you guys expected me to welcome him with open arms!” 

“Kiddo yo-” 

“HE TRIED TO KILL US! HE TRIED TO KILL ME MULTIPLE TIMES” Roman felt desperate. Had they forgotten everything that had happened? How Virgil had left him with scars without even trying? How he had teased and destroyed like nothing mattered? It seemed like it – they weren't even on edge even though he was right next to them – hovering just a little over the ground with a barely hidden smirk on his face. Roman wanted to punch it right off him. Wouldn’t be the first time. 

“They know Roman!” Virgil's sounded more serious than Roman had expected his smirk completely disappearing. Maybe it hadn't even been there in the first place.  
“But they also know that I need you just as much as you need me if not more - and they know that someone will get seriously hurt if I don’t help you” he looked pointedly at Romans hands. He could feel all his previous anger leave his body – he knew they weren't going to understand him, and he knew that they were right. They needed Virgil, himself more than anyone. Apparently trying out you powers on your own was dangerous and even though he had saved people he had also left himself and his surroundings with scars not too different from the scars Virgil had given him. He sighed deeply hugging himself to have something to hold on to. He looked down. 

“I-” he shook his head “I´m not going to trust you” he made eye contact with Virgil finding it more than annoying that he was floating. The height difference had probably made Roman more confident but at the moment he was being looked down upon and on purpose or not it made him feel smaller. 

“But I'll listen to you for the safety of the people around me and for the chance for a future” he extended his hand trying to ignore the obvious red marks that playing with fire had left him. Virgil took it and for a brief second, they were shaking hands. They only shook hands for a few seconds but as they did Virgil lowered himself from the air not breaking eye contact with Roman. He nodded and Roman could feel the pain from his fingers lessen. It was shocking since the pain never had faltered only worsened ever since it started.  
The silence afterwards was heavy, but Logan didn’t seem to have any trouble breaking it. Maybe he didn’t even realize that it was heavy, he was the only one in the room who didn’t seem weighed down by all the unreleased tension and strong emotions. 

“If no one has any objections I think that it would be of best interest for all of us to start trying to learn from Virgil immediately” Logan looked at the others. 

Roman was about to interrupt them – he had actually planned to meet up with his friends afterwards but facing them after what happened seemed impossible. Most of all he just wanted to get out of here and up on the roof, but he could hardly tell the others that. He nodded trying to suppress a sigh. The pain in his hands hadn't stopped and he could already feel it flaring up again like an injury that hadn't quite healed yet. But maybe with a little time and self-control he could learn how to stop it. It was a meek hope but somehow, he couldn’t seem to let it go. He was the last one to walk out the door.


End file.
